


Bad Day

by LunaLovePotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLovePotter/pseuds/LunaLovePotter
Summary: Harry’s had a bad day, and Ginny knows just how to cheer him up.





	Bad Day

Title: Bad Day  
Author: lunalovepotter  
Rating: mature  
Pairing: H/G  
Word Count: 1600  
Notes: Written as a birthday gift for redhot_witch. Thanks as always to my awesome beta, the_vixxmeister. Enjoy!

Harry Potter had had a very bad day. One of those days where he wished that he had a Time Turner, so he could just skip it altogether. People – well, wizards – really were idiots, he’d decided. It was a wonder they could keep their heads on straight, or walk upright. But then he Apparated into the sitting room of his small, cluttered flat and saw the lithe, athletic redheaded witch smiling at him and it all went away. 

“Ginny,” he exclaimed, shrugging off his robes and letting his knapsack drop onto the sofa. “I wasn’t expecting--”

“That’s the whole concept behind a ‘surprise’,” she said with a wink. 

He chuckled. “You are definitely a sight for sore eyes. I tell you, after the day I had I’m in the mood for just about anything as long as it involves the two of us naked.” 

Ginny fingered the tie on her robes. Her leg moved, the fabric shifted, and he caught his breath as he caught a flash of bare skin. She smiled coyly. Not one for wasting time, Harry immediately began to pull off his clothes like an eager schoolboy. When he looked up again, he noticed that she’d shed the robe – but she wasn’t naked. In fact, what she was wearing was almost better than naked. 

She wore a burgundy bra and knickers in shimmering satin. A lacy garter belt encircled her waist, holding up a pair of sheer red stockings that came to her mid-thigh. Around her neck dangled the gold Gryffindor lion pendant he’d given her on their first real date, now two years ago. It hovered tantalizingly between the rise of her breasts, which he couldn’t wait to hold in his hands. 

“Blimey,” he swallowed, fingering his rapidly swelling cock. 

She smiled appreciatively. “I thought you might like it. I had it specially ordered from that shop in London that you always ogle whenever we pass.” 

“Ogle? What, I--” But he stopped, knowing it was pointless. He’d never been good at concealing his emotions, and if anyone could see through him, it was she. So he blushed hotly. “Yeah well, I’d say it was worth the ogling. You look absolutely…I mean, blimey.”

“Yeah, you said that already,” Ginny winked. God, she had gorgeous lashes. What was better, they weren’t teased with make-up; it was all her. Besides, she didn’t need any make-up as far as he was concerned. 

His eyes traveled from her hairline, slowly down the bridge of her nose, glanced over the smattering of freckles across her cheeks, then moved down her neck, and across her shoulders. She tantalizingly toyed with the pendant at her throat. Immediately distracted by the sight of her slender fingers, Harry turned his attention there and followed her hands as they glided down between her breasts. He couldn’t decide if he wanted her to take the bra off, or leave it on; but no matter what she did, he was randy as hell. 

“So, a little owl told me you had a bad day,” Ginny said, and with a skilled flick of her fingers, one clasp came off the stocking on her right leg. Harry moaned, picturing his hands all over that leg. His cock twitched, and he wondered if she’d used that strawberry-flavored body wash; he loved to taste it on her skin as they shagged. In fact, since he had started dating Ginny again, he’d developed quite a fondness for anything strawberry-flavored.

“Yes, a terrible, awful day.” He couldn’t take his eyes off her thigh. 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” She flicked the clasp off her left leg. “I wonder is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” 

“Just keep doing what you’re doing.” 

Harry took a step closer, and she held up her hand. He stopped abruptly, as if she had put the Petrificus Totalus spell on him. While he watched, she moved her hand between her legs, massaging her inner thighs; her fingers came dangerously close to the elastic stitching on her knickers. 

“Why don’t you tell me about your day, Harry?”

“I’d rather forget about it, to be perfectly honest.” 

“How about this. You tell me about your day, and for every bad thing that happened, I’ll take off one bit of clothing.” 

He grinned. “So, the worse my day was, the more naked you’ll be.” 

“Yes. So for your sake, I hope you had a bloody miserable day. The worst day of your career.” 

“All right then, the Auror evaluations are due in two days and with people interrupting me every ten minutes, I hardly got any of them done. It seems no one can manage to do anything in that office without asking me first.” 

“That’s a shame.” She peeled the stocking off her left leg, rolling it beneath her palm. She bent forward and extended her leg, then peeled it all the way off. She wiggled her toes at him, and then tossed the stocking on the floor. 

“I bloody love your feet,” he said. 

“Oh, you’ll get to love more than just my feet very soon, don’t worry,” she said, silkily.

He grunted, stroking his erection. “I can’t wait.” 

“Now, tell me what else happened.” 

“Well, I didn’t have time to take lunch, so I’m starving.” 

“Sorry to hear that. Perhaps I’ll let you eat me later.” She smiled wickedly as she repeated the same action with the stocking on her right leg. By now his penis was sticking straight out. 

“And it looks like one of my favorite Aurors, Danny Highbrow is very close to failing. So I have to tell him tomorrow that he’s got only one more chance or he’s out of the program.” Harry was stroking his erection madly; his breathing grew erratic. 

“That’s awful.” Her eyes softened sympathetically, and he felt a stab of longing in his chest. Then she curled her arms behind her back, and a moment later the bra came loose. He swallowed; pacing his breathing while his eyes remained riveted on her. She shrugged the garment off and let it slide seductively down the length of her arms. It dangled on her finger by the strap for a second, and then she flipped it up in the air with a flourish, and tossed it behind her. She winked, and he just about came on the floor. By some miracle, he managed to restrain himself, although now his penis was dripping. 

Her breasts were small, but not too small – big enough for him to wrap his hands around comfortably, and squeeze to his heart’s content. Not to mention her nipples were very red, standing erect. He pictured himself taking each one in his mouth, circling them with his tongue, and he just about lost his footing.

“Bollocks, Gin…” 

“What else?” she said, as if nothing had happened.

He swallowed. He was straining against his erection, which tore across his groin like a hot knife. Grunting, he squeezed his eyes shut. “I broke the tip on my best quill. And a Ministry owl made a mess on my windowsill. I’d like to thank the bloody idiot who thought it’d be a good idea to reinstate the use of owls.” 

“Horrible, that.” She winked, and took a step closer to him. Then, as he watched eagerly, she shimmied out of the silk knickers and kicked them away with her foot. “Well it sounds like you are going to need a little tender loving care.” 

“You bet your sweet, round arse I need it.” He noticed with a great deal of pleasure that the hair between her legs was glistening. Strangely, even to himself, he growled. 

“Chest Monster again, is it?” Ginny smirked, as she dropped one finger lazily between her legs and flicked her clit. Her hips jerked forward, and a low purring sound emanated from her throat.”

“Yeah. Wait how did you know--?” Harry straightened in confusion. He’d never told her about his raging hormonal episodes at Hogwarts; he hadn’t told anyone, in fact. Had he talked in his sleep, maybe? It certainly wouldn’t be the first time. His face grew hot.

She simply giggled, seeming to enjoy his confusion. Then she brought up the same hand that had just been exploring the red hair between her legs, and beckoned to him. “Now, come here,” she said. “It’s time to forget all about that bad day.”

Not needing to be told twice, Harry was across the room in a split second; he grabbed her by the arse and pushed her up against the wall, right onto his penis. She gasped with pleasure, and bit her lower lip sexily as he pumped in and out of her. 

“There, isn’t that better?” she crooned, rifling her fingers through his hair as he increased the speed of his thrusts. From the tightness of her cunt, and the urgent look in her eyes, he knew she was close; and he wanted them to come together. When they did, they slid to the floor with her legs wrapped around his waist and her breasts pressed into his chest. She flicked his chin with her tongue. 

“Oh, I’m loads better. It’s amazing, really, how you always know the right way to cheer me up.” He smirked. 

She smiled, and casually tossed a lock of hair off her face. “You are so easy to please,” she said. 

“I’m good that way,” Harry said, and kissed her deeply.


End file.
